


Dance Little Liar

by SpookyMoth



Series: Sing Me A Song [6]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drinking, F/M, Love Confessions, Mafia Boss Shikamaru, Pole Dancing, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension, Smoking, Songfic, Stripper Temari, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:21:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyMoth/pseuds/SpookyMoth
Summary: It was a normal night for Shikamaru if it hadn't been for that woman on the stage making him forget everything around him, when she strategically stripped the clothes off her body.He was a fool to fall for her tricks. She was a professional and knew to play with the fantasies of men. Shikamaru couldn't deny that he was like them. Like every other guy. Who cared about money and power, when this woman was dancing in front of him, making him to beg for her to stay a little longer near him."Dance Little Liar" is a song by the Arctic Monkeys
Relationships: Nara Shikamaru/Temari
Series: Sing Me A Song [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834615
Comments: 20
Kudos: 26





	1. Dance Little Liar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SangriaKisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SangriaKisses/gifts).



> This songfic is for you my deer. I saw you finished your story [Stalemate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27306712/chapters/66717832) and I think it's your fault (and the voice of Alex Turner of course) that I got this idea. When I listened to this song again and again, it turned out to this. I still need to catch up with your story and I can't wait to flood you with comments. For all who don't know her story about mafia boss Shikamaru yet, follow the link above! 
> 
> Hope you like it. ❤️
> 
> The Link to the Song: [Dance Little Liar](https://youtu.be/JZ0MoWajrQ8)

The night belonged to him.

Nobody dared to bother him when he announced he would call it a day and head to his favourite bar for a few drinks. His bodyguards would take care of bringing him home later.

He was the boss and if they didn't match his expectations they were replaced within the blink of an eye. He needed loyal subordinates at his side. People that didn't question his methods and sayings. That didn't mean he wanted brainless idiots who followed him.

He searched for something specific, something only he was able to see.

The waitress winked at him as she served him his third whisky of the evening.

He took a sip, just nodding in her direction. The woman looked disappointed but he didn't care. He wasn't in the mood for flirting. And he wasn't keen to look out for a new club. He liked this place. Not because he owned most of it, but he could drink his fair share of whisky without being disturbed.

He looked at the stage in front, waiting for the show to begin.

Shikamaru took another sip of his drink.

_I heard the truth was built to bend_

_A mechanism to suspend the guilt is what you will require and still_

_You've got to dance little liar_

Normally he booked a private room to see the girls dancing and get undressed in front of him. But tonight it was different.

The employees had told him, that a famous dancer would be the main act. Since he was interested about seeing something different for once, not the same routine like every other evening he had paid a lot of money to stay alone for the evening in the VIP lounge.

He lit his cigar and leaned back into his seat, the glass of whisky in the other hand. The stage was still dark. He couldn't see anything yet.

He was anticipated to see if all the fuss was worth it.

The spotlights suddenly highlighted a chair in the middle of the stage.

Disappointment started to spread inside him.

This seemed to be the same repetitive dance like he had seen it many times.

He changed his mind when the music started and a woman walked on the stage.

_Just like those fibs that pop and fizz_

_And you'll be forced to take that awful quiz_

_And you're bound to trip and she'll detect the fiction on your lips_

_And dig a contradiction up_

He couldn't see her face, because she was wearing a fedora that covered most of it. She had blonde hair, that didn't quite want to be tamed. Her lips were painted with a dark red lipstick. She wore a black two piece suit, even a tie around her neck. It was a modest outfit if she wouldn't wear heels that looked like weapons.

Shikamaru watched her moving to the chair, the sound of her heels vibrating through him, even if he couldn't hear them.

He was under her spell in seconds, and thought about what she was hiding underneath her clothes.

A smile crossed her face, when she grabbed the the pole in front of the stage. He knew this smile wasn't alone for him, but the whole audience.

He wished she would just look at him. He wanted to see her eyes. Tear that fedora off her head and see if he wanted to get lost in them.

With a elegant jump she hooked her left leg on the pole, a hand to hold herself in place and twisted around it several times. He gulped as he saw her muscles working under her pants. Until now he hadn't thought this would be a sight he ever enjoyed.

She climbed higher on the pole, leaning back, just her legs holding her up, gliding down, her arms both stretched to the sides until she gained momentum. She moved and held her weight with just using her arms, and her legs raised to one side, moving them in such an alluring way, Shikamaru noticed the ash dripping of his cigar too late.

_And the clean coming will hurt_

_And you can never get it spotless_

_When there's dirt beneath the dirt_

  
_The liar takes a lot less time_

His bodyguard wiped the ash away and lit his cigar again. He took a drag, leaning deeper into his seat focusing on the woman on the stage. The fedora was still on her head, not moving an inch.

He was ready to pay her, if she would get rid of that horrendous thing.

Then she made another round at the pole and threw the fedora in his direction. It landed on his head, while she blew a kiss at him with her gorgeous lips. She placed her feet back on the ground and turned her back to him, throwing her head back one more time for a wink, before she walked to the chair.

Unconsciously he leaned forward. He put the whisky back on the table and huffed on his cigar. At least the waitress had enough sense to not block his view.

_I'm sure it's clear and plain to read_

_It's not an alibi you need just yet_

_Oh no, it's something for those beads of sweat,_

_Yes that will get you back to normal_

The music changed to something slower with more bass and she sat down on the chair. She opened her legs, her hands in her hair, shaking it free with a seductive stir of her head. Slowly, she moved her hands down her body. Over her beautiful breasts, biting her underlip, while her hands wandered between her legs.

She closed them, leaving the chair, going on all fours, grabbing her tie, while she crawled back to him like a cat.

Shikamaru was aware of the fading space in his pants. He could see her eyes now. They were in a undefined colour, shimmer in dark green and blue. His breath got short, when she threw the tie aside. He wanted her to take back the fedora.

Having such intense eyes should be forbidden.

_And after you have dabbed the patch,_

_You'll breathe and then proceed to scratch the varnish off that newly_

_Added calmness so as not to raise any alarms too soon_

She had sweat on her forehead, her hair sticking to it, but she didn't look like it was difficult at all to make his head spin. He was ready to do everything for her.

When she got on her knees, just half a metre away and opening those sinful legs again, he had to suppress a groan that wanted out of his throat.

He was so turned on by her show and she was still fully clothed. It was her aura, her presence, her attitude which had caught him. He just could focus on her, her alone and nothing else.

Her hands opened her blouse, one button after another. He could see a black lacy bra peeking underneath.

Then she put her finger inside her mouth, her tongue licking on the tip of it. The finger traced down her throat over her cleavage, beneath her breasts.

Shikamaru wished to bury his face at this specific spot, hearing her moan because he used his tongue to map her naked skin, leaving a wet trail and some bite marks. The red on her lips was tempting. He wanted to nibble on them, kiss them, feeling her breath on him, inside him. Breathing her in.

She came back into a standing position without much effort and made him wish to know how it would feel like putting his head between those thighs.

_And the clean coming will hurt_

_And you can never get it spotless_

_When there's dirt beneath the dirt_  
  


He was a fool to fall for her tricks. She was a professional and knew to play with the fantasies of men. Shikamaru couldn't deny that he was like them. Like every other guy. Who cared about money and power, when this woman was dancing in front of him, making him to beg for her to stay a little longer near him.

Totally unexpected her blouse landed on his lap. To his own embarrassment he held it to his nose, inhaling her scent. She was so delicate and sweet. Just as he had imagined.

Another song started to play, more upbeat and she started swinging her hips again, this time in such a wide circle he feared his heart would escape him through his throat. New pictures flooded his mind. Her dancing on him, her riding him, while she moaned under his touch. Grabbing her ass with a tight grip, marking her. Making her his property. 

Shikamaru made the decision to ask for her name and invite her for a drink after her show. He would respect her privacy if she didn't agree. He wasn't a monster. But he wanted to see into those eyes one more time. Maybe the chance of nice company for once. She was far more interesting than he would have thought.

She leaned forward, her ass so round and in plain view. She got rid of the pants. As expected long, long, well-shaped legs underlined by fishnet stockings appeared. He didn't know if he could stay put much longer or if his instincts would take over.

He wanted lay on the ground in front of her, wanting her to walk over him, giving him that smile.

_The liar takes a lot less time to decide on his saunter_

_Have you got itchy bones and in all your time alone_

_Can you hack your mind being riddled with the wrong memories ?_

He was afraid he would crawl on the stage any second, when her hands grabbed the clasp of her bra. A last turn around and she threw it to one of the other men, giving him a wink.

Her arm hid her breasts. He saw them bouncing a bit and asked himself if he had ever seen real breasts at all because they looked so perfect. Her skin was a darker tone than the usual milky white skin around here. She was an exotic fruit he longed to taste.

She blew another kiss to the audience, bowed down and the music stopped at the same time when the lights went out.

_And the clean coming will hurt_

_And you can never get it spotless_

_When there's dirt between the dirt._

The crowd cheered and whistled. In the dim lights he saw money being thrown around. Shikamaru gestured his bodyguard to lean down to him.

“I want to meet that woman.”

His bodyguard nodded and disappeared.

Shikamaru emptied his glass, ordering more whisky to hide his nervousness. Even if he had drunk so much he felt sober. His cigar completely forgotten in the ashtray.

He didn't know when he had last been so fascinated by a woman. Maybe he had never experienced this before.

Minutes later his bodyguard came back, but without the woman.

“She want you to come backstage.”

Every other woman would have followed his wishes. That she didn't do as he liked was interesting. Making him want to meet her even more.

The looks of the other woman, who would be needed on the stage soon, followed him. He couldn't care less. He had his mind on this one woman. His bodyguards were behind him, securing the way and even pushing some women aside.

In front of her dressing room his hands got sweaty. He read the name on the door _Temari_.

  
Nothing else.

He knocked on the wood and heard her calling him in.

“Your bodyguards stay outside,” she snapped at him. “Or else you can go back and ask for a lap dance from the other girls.”

Shikamaru tried to keep his feelings in check. Never someone had dared talking to him like this. The woman wanted to provoke him.

“I am not here for a lap dance,” he answered smugly. “But your show was interesting and I wanted to invite you for a drink.”

“My conditions stay the same. Just you and me. This room. No other visitors.”

Temari looked into the mirror and started to rub off the make-up. It was what he hoped for. To see _her_ and not that version on the stage.

She continued showing him her cold shoulder. He snapped his head into the direction of his bodyguards. They closed the door behind him.

“Good boy,” she chuckled, finished to clean her face and filled two glasses with whisky. “This is for you.”

Shikamaru took it and clinked glasses with her. “So you can be nice, Temari?”

“I am always nice, Shikamaru.”

He choked. “How do you know my name?”

“I did my research.”

She took out her cigarettes, lit one and exhaled the smoke. Shikamaru wanted to be that cigarette. Trapped between her lips.

Without her make up, the hair in a knot on her head and the silk dressing gown, she looked even more incredible than on stage. This wasn't a role she played. It was the real thing. The woman he wanted to meet.

He decided to sit down on the sofa. His knees getting weak.

He wasn't ready to kneel in front of her now. But if she would blow the smoke of that cigarette in his face, he maybe would follow her orders. She looked like she knew what she wanted.

“And what else do you know about me?”

Temari rolled her eyes, taking another drag of her cigarette, sipping her drink.

“I am not impressed by names or status. I don't care if you are a the biggest fish around her.”

She lifted her leg on the stool and started to get rid of her stockings. Shikamaru watched her, liking what he was seeing. Temari teased him with this. He could see it in the glint of her eyes. She liked to play and he was all in for her. Whatever happened next, he would follow her command. Not the other way around.

When she finished to get rid of the last thing that connected her to her stage persona, she joined him on the sofa. Her legs outstretched on his lap. He felt her feet touching his crotch slightly.

“Are you done playing games?” he asked and looked into blue and green, challenging him.

“I still don't know why you are here,” she answered with a sly smile on that lips.

Shikamaru took the cigarette out of her hand, taking a drag himself before he breathes the smoke into her mouth, his tongue following. Temari answered him, while she opened his tie. His hands finally able to trace the contour of her heavenly legs, he didn't waste more time.

“Let me show you, Temari.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have to say thanks to lethargicshadowlover and Majsasaurus.❤️ Without you it wouldn't be so much fun writing all my stories. Thanks for listening to me rambling about my various ideas. 😘


	2. 505

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _He said she smelled exotic, like the sun and foreign flowers, full of mysteries._
> 
> _His hands pulled her a bit closer. His body heat made her hair stand on the edge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: [Arctic Monkeys - "505"](https://youtu.be/MrmPDUvKyLs)

The sun was rising.  
  
The rays of sunshine sneaking into the room, promising a beautiful day.

She looked once again to the bed, where he was still asleep. His limbs were tightly entangled with the sheets. His hair wild like the night they had shared.

A hickey on his shoulder made her smile.

She took the box of cigarettes from the table, grabbed the half-full bottle of champagne and walked quietly to the glass door, just dressed in his shirt.

Marveling at the different colours of the fading night sky she stepped onto the balcony, the neck of the bottle at her mouth.

The tingling on her tongue reminding her of the past hours.

_I'm going back to 505_

_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive_

_In my imagination you're waiting, lyin' on your side_

_With your hands between your thighs_

A warm summer breeze hugged and welcomed her. The sound of the waves calming her down.

Today was their last day together until they parted again for an unknown time. She knew it wasn’t wilful or something they could control. 

He had his duties, working in the shadows, wanting to protect her from evil.

She wished many times it was different, that they had met somewhere else. As normal people, getting to know each other with a cup of coffee that got cold, while they discussed their favourite books. 

Nonetheless it bothered her to be at his mercy. That he dictated the rules.

She knew why he did this. She was precious to him in some sort of way. The pattern he left on her skin, her thighs was a testament of that.

He gave her the freedom she seeked with other men and never got, until she left them.

With him it was different.

She missed him when she smelled his perfume on someone else.

At night, when she got home, her apartment was so large and empty, cold.

He sent her flowers every week, bathed her in all the luxuries she never had.

But she wanted the normal things.

Snuggling into him. Feeling him breathe underneath her, his arms keeping her safe the whole night.

_Stop and wait a sec_

_Oh, when you look at me like that, my darling_

_What did you expect?_

_I probably still adore you with your hands around my neck_

_Or I did last time I checked_

Temari clicked her lighter and lit a cigarette. The bottle with champagne abandoned on the small table.

She smirked as she saw her bra underneath it.

He was always so impatient and couldn’t wait to undress her. And he didn’t care if he destroyed her lingerie. He just would buy her new one the next day, if he let her out of bed at all.

Her eyes looked down at her breasts, smiling because of his bite marks. They would hopefully last till they saw each other again.

She didn’t want to say goodbye.

She leaned on the balustrade, watching the waves moving back and forth. Maybe he would take a walk with her on the beach.

Just this once.

_Not shy of a spark_

_The knife twists at the_ _thought that I should fall short of the mark_

_Frightened by the bite though it's no harsher than the bark_

_Middle of adventure, such a perfect place to start_

Two warm hands grabbed her waist from behind as she had finished her cigarette, lost in thought, looking at the ocean. He pulled her closer, putting his head on her shoulder, without saying anything. His head buried inside her hair, a small peek just behind her ear, humming pleased as he inhaled her scent.

He said she smelled exotic, like the sun and foreign flowers, full of mysteries.

His hands pulled her a bit closer. His body heat made her hair stand on the edge.

Temari closed her eyes, concentrating on the pleasant feeling of his chest against her back.

He was so warm.

Shikamaru’s arms crossed in front of her stomach and he kissed her cheek, starting to follow the line of her neck with his lips. She was craving for more of these sweet moments to imprint them in her memory.

Why did she have to lose her heart to him? The only man that couldn't be hers?

He was soft and brutal at the same time, with the right amount of intelligence to challenge her. He never tried to outsmart her. He gave in to her demands and wishes.

Just not to the one thing she really wanted: _him._

She needed more than the stolen hours in this hotel room. More than wispered words and muffled moans at night. She knew he didn’t live a normal life, but she would - for once - follow him, trying to make it work.

Temari never had felt this way before. It all had started with a ridiculous flirt during her show. She hadn't imagined months later they still would drag each other to bed, exploring their bodies anew in passionate embraces.

A shiver caught her whole body. It wasn’t the pleasure of his touch. She realised her heart started to ache. 

Instead of continuing to pepper her shoulder with kisses, he stopped.

“What’s wrong?”

His voice was worried, curious and so gentle, it made her even more aware of the fact she would cry any second.

_I'm going back to 505_

_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive_

_In my imagination you're waitin', lyin' on your side_

_With your hands between your thighs_

“Let go of me.”

He didn’t ask why. Shikamaru took back his arms, putting some space between them, leaning with his backside on the balustrade, while she grabbed it harder with her hands, looking in the opposite direction. She knew she shouldn’t be this unreasonable, explain herself.

She didn’t hide anything, neither did he. Temari was aware he looked at her. And she wanted to meet his gaze, seeing how he watched her in awe.

He treasured her like no man ever had.

He lit a cigarette. The smell lingered in her nose.

“You’re upset,” he stated. “And I have no clue why.”

Temari felt the lump in her throat growing bigger. She would not break in front of him. She was stronger than this. 

Teenage girls cried because of a man, but not her, a grown-up woman in her twenties.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Shikamaru.”

Her voice was calm and collected.

“I am not an idiot.” He took another drag of his cigarette. Then he stubbed it out with suppressed anger.

“Then tell me, genius. What’s bothering me?”

She looked at him now, her hands clenched to fists. 

He didn’t say a word. He took the steps into her direction, cupping her cheek with his hand.

“Don’t cry, Tem.”

She hadn’t even realised the tears and threw herself with a deep sob at his chest. His arms holding her close.

_But I crumble completely when you cry_

_It seems like once again you've had to greet me with goodbye_

_I'm always just about to go and spoil a surprise_

_Take my hands off of your eyes too soon_

Shikamaru mumbled comforting words into her hair, massaged with his fingers between her shoulder blades and rubbed her back soothingly. 

Slowly the sadness inside her died down. When she felt brave enough, she looked at him. Her lips searched for his, desperately longing for something that made him stay this time.

He lifted her up, one arm under her knees and carried her back inside, kissing her softly.

With unusual gentleness he laid her down on the bed. He was hovering over her, his arms propped up beside her. His hand brushed some wisps of hair aside.

His eyes searched for a clue on her face. Why she was sad.

She traced his lips with her fingers. Temari noticed a frown on his forehead. He was thinking.

She didn’t want him to think and kissed along his jawline. He stopped her.

“Please tell me what’s wrong."

His voice was still tender, but underlined with a serious tone. It was her last chance or else she would never be brave enough.

“I don’t want you to go.”

He kissed her temple. “We have the whole day.”

She exhaled deeply.

“I want more. I need more.”

Her hands travelled up his arms, following the pattern of his tattoos. She wanted this every day for the rest of her life. He should not stop looking at her like this, holding her.

He made her feel special.

“You know I can’t.”

Temari knew it was a hopeless endeavour. The risks were calculated and she lost.

She wanted to leave the bed, this room and him behind. Because there was nothing left. Only her broken heart.

And the sooner she would go, the better.

He held her back, his hands around her wrists, the look in his eyes hard to place.

“That’s it? You give up?”

“My dignity is the only thing I have left,” she said, fighting out of his grasp and trying to get her knee between his legs. “If you don’t want commitment I will leave now.”

Shikamaru jolted out of the bed, while she threw his shirt aside and looked for her clothes on the floor.

He watched her, again with his thoughtful face. She wanted to scream at him do something or he would lose her. And he did nothing.

She was fully dressed now. Just her bag was missing. She turned her back to him.

“You love me,” he said puzzled. 

It was all or nothing. No or never.

“Yes.”

_I'm going back to 505_

_If it's a seven hour flight or a forty-five minute drive_

_In my imagination you're waitin', lyin' on your side_

_With your hands between your thighs and a smile_

She didn’t hear him rushing into her direction. He turned her around, his lips possessively catching hers, pressing her against the dresser.

He grabbed her harder, kissed her with more passion, making her melt under him.

He knew how to treat her right, always had known what she needed.

She pushed him away. 

“What does this mean, Shikamaru?" she asked, his face still so near she felt his breath on her. "I won’t back down because you kiss me.”

He put his forehead against hers, laughing shortly. Closing his eyes.

“I love you,” he whispered. “I never thought to feel this way about you, but you turned my world upside down the second I laid my eyes on you.”

He said the truth, his beautiful brown eyes opening again, showing her his heart. She smiled at him and he did the same. 

The world got new meaning.

“Take me back to bed.” With this she kissed him and crossed her arms behind his neck. “And show me how much you love me.”

He smirked smugly, but did as he was told.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to lethargicshadowlover for trusting me to take care of this song and making a songfic out of this ❤️
> 
> (Hoped all of you liked the totally unexpected second chapter. But FINALLY I knew how to use this wonderful song)


End file.
